vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince (Sands of Time)
Summary The Prince is the primary protagonist in the Sands of Time Trilogy. In The Sands of Time, young and arrogant, the Prince discovers the Dagger of Time and claims it as the ultimate prize. When he is tricked by the Vizier into releasing the Sands of Time, he allies himself with the Princess Farah of India to recapture the Sands. The Forgotten Sands sees the Prince using the experience of his previous adventure against the Sand Army and their leader, Ratash, again with the help of an aid named Razia, a Djinn. Warrior Within and The Two Thrones finds the the Prince on a dark path when he becomes the target of the Dahaka, Guardian of Time, and the road of redemption when he seeks to avenge his city when it falls under siege from the Scythians and a resurrected Vizier. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: Unknown; he is only ever referred to as the "Prince" Origin: Prince of Persia Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, the son of King Sharaman of Persia, Sand Wraith, Creator of the Sands of Time (Alternate timeline) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Swords), Magic, Time Manipulation and Precognition (Can slow, freeze, stop, rewind time up to ten seconds and have visions of possible futures), Sand Manipulation, Teleportation (Via the Power of Haste, the Prince can instantaneously move from one opponent to the next), Explosion Manipulation (Via Breath, Wind, and Cyclone of Fate), Elemental Manipulation (Weapons), Regeneration (Low), Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Killed Zurvan who ruined a large building with his powers, has enough strength to swing his sword so hard that he breaks walls and other similar barriers) Speed: Superhuman (Has outpaced the Dahaka on a multitude of occasions and is extremely agile, being able to run on walls as well), far higher with Ravages of Time (Can speedblitz virtually all enemies he encounters) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can easily pull massive stone blocks on his lonesome) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Can tank attacks from the Dark Prince and the Dahaka. Survived a fall from the top of a temple to the sewers) Stamina: Very high. (Can go on fighting for days even without sleeping and eating) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: The Dagger of Time, the Daggertail whip and the King's Sword. Intelligence: Expert at predicting enemies' attacks, is a well versed puzzle solver. Weaknesses: The Prince cannot make use of some of his powers without the Sands of Time readily available. With the Mask of the Wraith and as the Dark Prince, his health will rapidly drain. Other Weapons: *'Sword of the Enlightened Warrior:' The Sword of the Enlightened Warrior is a deadly weapon that will destroy any sand creature in one hit, killing them even without the Dagger of Time. *'Teddy Bear:' This weapon is pretty weak with its attacks but it heals the Prince with each hit he delivers on his enemies. It is indestructible. *'Medallion of Time:' In possession of the Medallion from the past, the Prince has the ability to control and absorb the Sands of Time similar to the Dagger of Time. *'Scorpion Sword: '''A powerful sword found deep within the depths of the Fortress of Time, the Scorpion Sword is the Prince's final weapon in Warrior Within if he does not interact with all of the Upgrade Pedestals, and is used to fight against and defeat Kaileena. It is presumably kept after the end of Warrior Within in the "bad" ending. *'Water Sword:' The Water Sword is the strongest of the Prince's main swords wielded during The Warrior Within, and the second strongest weapon altogether. When the Water Sword is near water, the sword glows blue as it increases in power. It is the only weapon capable of killing the Dahaka. *'Djinn Sword: The Djinn Sword is a sword created by the powers of tribes of Djinn in an effort to destroy the Sand Army created by Ratash. When used against the Sand Army, the sword can kill most enemies among their ranks in one strike. When imbued with the power of another Djinn, it can kill another Djinn. *'''Flamingo: A light weapon that strikes fast and hard. It deals twice the damage while counter-attacking and is indestructible. With one hit, it knocks down enemies, leaving them vulnerable, and also knocks them down when thrown. *'White Glove:' It is pretty weak but will do two times the damage while counter-attacking and is indestructible. This weapon knocks down enemies in one hit and will knock down enemies if thrown at them much the Flamingo. *'Light Sword: '''This sword is the Prince's strongest weapon in ''The Warrior Within, as well as being the strongest secondary weapon, being approximately 2.5x stronger than the Water Sword. It is unbreakable, bears an eerie, glowing light, and is exceedingly powerful, but damages the Prince as well with every strike. *'Mask of the Wraith:' The Mask of the Wraith has the ability to transform its user into the Sand Wraith, an identity that becomes separate from their original selves, though they maintain everything that makes them who they are. It allows the wearer to exist at the same time with their past selves, effectively forming a doppleganger. It does restore low reserves of the Sands of Time he mask cannot be removed unless the user's "other" self dies so that the wearer of the mask takes his place in the timeline. *'King's Sword: '''After finding his father's corpse in the Tower of Babel's Catacombs, the Prince reclaims his father's legendary, enchanted sword, which can kill all enemies after this point save the Vizier and Dark Prince in one hit. It cannot be broken or thrown away, and like the Water Sword, Scorpion Sword, and Sword of the Enlightened Warrior before it, can break through walls. It is so powerful, in fact, that merely holding it can generate light, and its presence is capable of banishing the Dark Prince from the Prince's mind. It is his final weapon in the series, after the Dagger of Time is reclaimed by Kaileena. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Prince of Persia Category:Ubisoft Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sand Users Category:Good Characters Category:Immortals Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Princes Category:Acrobats